Scarlet Skies
by Yuuka Yagami
Summary: InuyashaKagome (Ch 2 up, has a little bit of everything) Inuyasha and crew come across a village called Minakami and meet a strange person at the gate. Kagome has a horrible vision. Naraku, Sessh, and Kikyou, oh my! They're here too!
1. The Arrival

This is going to be my first attempt at an Inuyasha fanfiction. Please bear with me if you come across any typos or horrible sentence structure. Lol.

Disclaimer: It's obvious. I don't own Inuyasha.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Scarlet Skies – Chapter 1: The Arrival

As the shades of pink and gold in the sky transformed into deep blue a wave of exhaustion swept over the young miko and her companions – all except one red-clad hanyou who refused to stop walking. "Inuyasha, I think we should set up camp now." Kagome said with a yawn, stretching one hand up in the air as the other covered her mouth.

Inuyasha grunted and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Quit being lazy. If we keep going at this pace Naraku's gonna find all the jewel shards before we do!"

Shippou plopped down on a nearby rock and began to whine. "My feet hurt! I want to rest!"

Miroku put his hand under his chin as he thought to himself for a moment. A smile came across his face as he remembered something. He pointed his monk staff to the east, motioning the group to head in that direction. "There's a village not far from here! Hurry! Follow me!" He broke off into a half-run, Sango dragging her giant boomerang behind her as she, Kagome, and Shippou tried their best to keep up. Inuyasha shrugged it off and walked behind them, not being in the mood to run even though he wasn't the least bit tired.

Several minutes later they came across the village Miroku spoke of. It was slightly larger than Kaede's village, and was surrounded by a tall stone wall that reached over fifteen feet high. There were two guards stationed in front of the wooden gate which lead to the village. They immediately raised their spears as they saw the group come closer. "What business do ye have here in Minakami[1]?!" One guard inquired suspiciously.

The other guard gasped as he caught sight of Inuyasha. "A – a demon!!!" He exclaimed, pointing his spear in the hanyou's face, trying to hide his fear. "S-stay back, you evil creature!!"

Miroku bowed at the guards and spoke to them with a serious tone within his voice. "Do not be afraid of our demon friend, for he means no harm and would not think of attacking a human." Inuyasha gave him an annoyed 'Feh!' and turned away. "As my companions and I were passing by I sensed a dark, ominous cloud looming over your village. I must speak with the your lord and fix the situation before it worsens. The cloud is a bad omen indicating this village will be the next target for a demon attack."

"The cloud _again?!_" Kagome hissed into his ear from behind, making sure the guards couldn't hear her. "Like they'd believe _that_ stupid story!"

"Stupid story, indeed. There is no 'ominous cloud' looming over Minakami, and any person with half a brain would be able to know that."

Everyone but Inuyasha and the guards jumped up in surprise when they heard someone talk. Kagome turned to her left and spotted a figure dressed in a dirty brown cloak sitting in front of the village wall. '_How did he hear me? And why didn't I notice him before?_' It was hard for her to determine how old the mysterious stranger was because of the hooded cloak he wore. Kagome wasn't sure if the person _was_ a he. When he spoke his voice was so cleverly disguised…the stranger could very well have been a girl!

The second guard shot a hateful glare at the sitting figure and threw a rock at him, making direct contact with the center of his head. _Clunk!_ He didn't even flinch. "Be quiet!"

The stranger stood up slowly, turned around and faced the Inu-tachi. Kagome shivered as she saw the eerie porcelain mask covering his face. The mask gave off a dull shine under the light of the slowly rising moon. It held no expression, nor did it have any holes where the eyes should be[2]. '_How can he see through a mask with no holes in it?_' Kagome wondered.

The first guard took several rocks and threw them at the masked stranger, who still didn't move under the barrage of stones. "Go on, beat it! Get out of here, you lousy whelp!"

He stared at the guards, his mask keeping his true emotions from them a secret. Without another word he turned back to the Inu-tachi, gave a slight bow, walked into the forest, and disappeared.

Kagome blinked, watching his cloaked figure vanish behind the shadowed trees. '_How did he…? Who was that…?_' She was never able to voice her questions, for the guards pushed her and her friends into the village and closed the gate before she ever had the chance to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[1] – Minakami was a name I got from _Fatal Frame 2: Crimson Butterfly_, for those who play the game. It means All God's Village, or so I'm told. All God's Village is where the game takes place. ^.^ Anyways…

[2] – For those who have played the original _Fatal Frame_… I'm trying to refer to the Mask of Reflection. I doubt any of you know what I'm talking about. x_x; Well, just try and picture it in your head.

That's all for now. I hope someone will review this story. If I get at least **1**, I'll write another chapter. ^_^ Ja ne!


	2. The Vision

"The new moon will descend upon us once more. I need to get out of here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Scarlet Skies – Chapter 2: The Vision

Not much to Kagome's surprise, the village lord believed Miroku's incredulous story and allowed him to purify Minakami and his very luxurious mansion as well. Once the 'purification' was complete, Miroku joined his fellow companions in one of the mansion's tatami rooms. They were currently talking amongst themselves about the gracious hospitality they had received.

Inuyasha muttered incoherently to no one in particular from his spot in the corner of the tatami room, obviously not wanting to sit next to the others at the table. Well, he tried to make it look obvious. His stomach was grumbling from hunger and he prayed no one could hear it. He hadn't eaten anything for the past few days, attempting to make himself look tough.

So much for that. Kagome heard a low growling sound and turned around. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

Another growl emitted from the starving hanyou. He sweat dropped and looked away from concern in Kagome's eyes, trying to hide the red rising in his cheeks. "I'm fine. Go away."

Shippou giggled and hopped over to Inuyasha, sitting on top of his head. "Hee hee, Dog Boy is cranky again!" Saying this earned the Kitsune child a good smack with the back of Inuyasha's hand. "Ow! Hmph, fine! Be that way, you meanie!" Rubbing the new lump on his head Shippou crawled away and began to play with Kirara.

__

'Guess it's not good to have a hungry hanyou.' Kagome thought to herself, giggling. _'Better give him some food before he gets any more upset.' _ Smiling warmly at her friend, she patted the empty seat to her left, inviting him to sit beside her. Sweet laughter filled the air as Inuyasha stared blankly at her, the blush in his face easy to point out. After much hesitation the hanyou rose from his secure corner and joined the young miko for a night of sushi, riceballs, and Inuyasha's favourite - ramen.

~*~

Miroku raised a brow at the scene before him. "My, my, Inuyasha's acting quite strangely today. Well, stranger than usual." He whispered to the demon exterminator to his right. Being part demon gave Inuyasha heightened hearing powers, but he didn't seem to catch the little conversation the other two were having. Or maybe he just didn't care. "He's getting pretty friendly with our dear Kagome, ne – "

"Quiet, houshi." Sango rasped as she stuffed a piece of sushi in Miroku's mouth to silence him/make him choke. "Let them have their moment." They ate in silence, pretending not to notice.

In the midst of their laughter, Kagome's hand brushed against Inuyasha's. It rested calmly on his on the top of the table for the others to see. Kagome squeezed his hand lightly, and he squeezed back in response.

Sango smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"I love you, Kagome."_

'Twas the middle of a beautiful starlit night. Kagome had succumbed to the darkness hours ago and was in perfect slumber, curled up within the warmth of the bed her hosts had offered.

_"I love you, too, Sesshoumaru."_

She smiled to herself and began to giggle unconsciously, turning onto her back.

_"Please do me the honour of bearing my first child. Let me claim you as my one and only." His words were like honey, rich, sweet, and thick with lust. "I want you, Kagome…"_

Inuyasha sniffed the air in suspicion as his eyes went wide in both embarrassment and shock. _'What the bloody hell?'_ He could smell someone's arousal hanging in the night air – Kagome's, to be exact. He looked down from the tree in the courtyard and into the miko's bedroom. Her body lay perfectly still, showing no signs of being awake. Was she having some sort of…dream? Inuyasha forced himself to turn away and go back to sleep, but it was impossible with that intoxicating smell surrounding him.

__

"Make love to me, Sesshoumaru… Take me, do as you wish…"

_'Fuck, this is getting goddamn annoying!'_ The smell was getting stronger, he couldn't take it anymore! Jumping from the tree he stomped back towards the mansion, prepared to wake up the horny miko and give her a piece of his mind for disturbing his sleep. He stopped dead in his tracks as Kagome's aura took a sharp turn of emotions that quickly transformed from pleasure to utter pain.

_"Anyone who associates with demons deserves to die."_

Her body was bound tightly to a stake, surrounded by the red and orange fires of hell. She screamed in pain and cried in desperation as the villagers spoke harsh words and threw flaming pieces of debris at her. Why was she being executed?! She did nothing wrong to deserve this!

"Burn in hell! And take your demon child along with you!"

She looked down at her abdomen. Covered and constricted with rope, it hid her very child from view. She feared they would not make it out alive. She prayed someone would come and save her…

"Oh my god! Kagome!!" He slid the door open with a loud bang and rushed into her room, fearing for Kagome's safety. He found her lying in bed, the covers strewn all over the floor, her body convulsing as if she was possessed. He jumped on the bed and grabbed the miko's trembling shoulders, trying to make her stop, but she only began to shake more violently. "Kagome! What's happening?! Kagome, wake up!"

The sound of nearing footsteps pounded in the outside hall. Soon enough Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Kirara were in the room as well trying to figure out what was happening.

_"It's time to stop, Kagome."_

Within the blink of an eye she stopped convulsing and lay limp in Inuyasha's arms. Sango screamed. "Kagome! No!!!" She reached out for her friend, but Miroku held her back. They watched in awe as Kagome's unknown dream came to a close…

_"Look up at the sky."_

She looked up with shadowed eyes, gazing in wonder and amazement. The sky had changed from a deep blue to a scarlet red. It wasn't horrific like the aftermath of a great war – the red sky was calming and beautiful…

"The new moon will descend upon us once more. You need to find him, and his lover."

"Tell me, why must I do this?"

"End their pain, and you shall end yours."

Placing Kagome back on the bed gently, he pulled the covers over her and held her hand – this time she didn't squeeze back. Worried to death after what happened earlier, he sat by her bedside and watched over her the entire night. "Kagome…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Omg I'm so happy!!! *dances joyfully* I'm happy because:

1- I got reviews! Thank you so much! You know who you are, lol. ^___^

2- I actually finished this chapter, even though it took… *looks at calendar* O__O;; Almost a _month_?! Um…sorry about that, oh so much. School's a pain, ne?

I'll try my hardest to write chapter 3! What do you think is gonna happen next? Any suspicions to the plot? Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
